


Snapshots

by Sparkle0001



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Photographs, Photography, Slice of Life, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle0001/pseuds/Sparkle0001
Summary: Happy found taking pictures of the two idiots in love to be an enjoyable pastime. Apparently so did many others in the guild.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This might have gotten away from me lol but it's a cute little drabble of Natsu and Lucy being in love.
> 
> Enjoy~

_ Click, click, click, click! _

“They’re in love!” the blue feline chuckles to himself as he snaps photo after photo of his friends. Only when they started to walk back towards the guild from the park did Happy fly off to find Pantherlily and Charla to share his proof. The cherry blossoms scattered in his haste and left a pink, swirling trail in his wake.

The weeks rolled by and soon enough it was Christmas time in Magnolia. Happy watched from the bar as Natsu and Lucy got caught under the mistletoe. To Happy’s eternal delight instead of kissing the girl he was clearly in love with Natsu began shouting nonsense about how some traditions were creepy and unnecessary. It did make Happy a little sad to see Lucy looking dejected as she walked over to him and Mirajane at the bar.

“Don’t worry about it Lushi,” he offers as she sits down. “Natsu isn’t exactly known for being tactful.”

“I’m not worried about it!” she says brightly. The false cheer was obvious to the other two who shared a look, “who wants to kiss that hot-headed boy anyways?” she laughs.

Happy and Mirajane look down in dejection before agreeing with her to lessen the rejection. 

The holidays come and go and the gang continued to travel around and go on adventures. Happy was finding more and more reasons to take his camera with him on all of their trips. 

_ Click! _

Lucy saves Natsu from being squished under a rock thrown by a Vulcan.

_ Click! _

Natsu grabs Lucy from a freak windstorm an enemy created to sweep her out to sea.

_Click!_  
Natsu and Lucy sit next to each other by the firepit and seem content to only talk to each other.

_ Click! _

Gray gives Lucy a piggyback ride and Natsu stands behind them looking incredibly upset and confused.

_ Click! _

Natsu and Wendy practice their Dragon Slayer magic together and Lucy is off to the side with Capricorn looking at them with strong affection.

_ Click! Click! Click! _

A year and then two roll by with Happy continuing to document their journey together. He has even recruited Mirajane and Wendy (and by extension Charla) in this endeavour. They even started having a meeting every two weeks to update their scrapbook of the two idiots in love. “This one is so cute!” sighs Wendy as she traces her finger along the edge of Mirajane’s latest photo.

“Isn’t it?” Mirajane agrees in contentment. The picture in question was of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy standing around congratulating Levy and Gajeel on the pregnancy. Lucy is looking brightly at her friend with tears in her eyes and Natsu has the softest smile any of them have ever seen on him while he watches Lucy with Levy.

“Do you think he knows?” Charla asks over her teacup.

“What do you mean Charla?” Wendy asks.

“Don’t get me wrong,” she starts, she sets her cup down, “Natsu is an incredibly talented wizard. He’s battle strategy skills are second to none, but that boy is an idiot. Do you think he even realizes he looks at her that way?”

The other three sit in silence and a shared understanding that the two idiots might be in love, but it won’t matter if they never say it aloud.

“Lucy look out!” Gray shouts too late.

Lucy!” Erza and Wendy scream.

“ _ Lucy! _ ” Natsu roars.

The world was blurry and bright when Lucy finally opened her eyes. Her whole body hurt and the world was still blurry on her right side. When she brought her hand up she found a bandage over her eye.

“Lucy…” the quiet murmur of her name drew her attention. Because of the bandage she couldn’t see that Natsu was asleep next to her in a chair. “Luce don’t— don’t leave me…” he was having a nightmare. It hurt her heart to see her dragon in such a state. His brow was furrowed and his lips turned down into a frown. It was her least favorite face he made, she wants Natsu to be happy always.

“N-Natsu,” her throat was so dry. Luckily it didn’t take anymore than that to snap the Dragon Slayer out of his uneasy slumber.

“L-Lucy…” his voice trails off. Neither of them noticed the small click sound as Natsu got up to lean over Lucy’s form. They didn’t seem to notice anything else when they had their whole world in sight.

Another half a year goes by and still nothing. “She almost died!” Levy screams at the now weekly meeting for the two idiots in love.

“I swear I don’t know anyone as smart and dense as Lucy,” Cana quips. Her barrel of alcohol off to the side in favor of looking at the newest batch of photos. “Look at this one!” She holds up a sort of blurry picture of Natsu helping Lucy jump down from the wall around the canal. “He is so obviously in love with her!”

“Well so is she!” Laki interjects by throwing down her own picture. “Look! Look at those eyes!” Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Laxus were all competing to see who had the best arms and a multitude of girls from the guild were around them laughing and judging. Lucy was hanging back with a heavily pregnant Levy watching and smiling.

“How do we make them realize it?” Levy sighed in defeat. She gets up to check on her twins and continues to curse her wonderful friend’s dense nature.

_ Click! _

Natsu has food on his face and Lucy is wiping it off at the annual Cherry Blossom Festival.

_ Click! _

Natsu wins Lucy a bear in a shooting game.

_ Click! _

Lucy shows Natsu how to hold the twins and they both have deep blushes.

_ Click! _

Natsu looks absolutely out of his depth as Lucy kisses him gently on the cheek under the mistletoe. 

Happy is sitting at the bar with Mirajane and Charla when Lucy walks over with a blush coating her face. The three share a look before Mirajane asks, “are you and Natsu going out?” Lucy almost misses the stool as she denies the accusation. Mirajane only sighs and goes to clean the dishes. Happy and Charla exchange a glance before talking about safer topics with the Celestial wizard. 

“Natsu look!” Lucy pulls her best friend behind her at the festival. “Look at the fireworks!” Lucy drops Natsu’s hand in favor of leaning against the railing of the port. They meant to be back home in Magnolia for News Years, but Natsu refused to take a train and Lucy didn’t mind spending time alone with him. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

Natsu was paying no attention to the festival or the fireworks, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of Lucy since that day she almost died saving him. “Yeah Luce, the most beautiful,” he locked his arm with hers. He places his head on her shoulder and listens to her talk about the colors lighting up the sky.

“Natsu!” she pokes him in the cheek. “You fell asleep on my shoulder. You better not have drooled on my dress!” 

Natsu lifts his head slowly to look at his best friend. “Sorry can’t help it. I’m tired,” he leveled his gaze to hers. A pretty pink color coated her cheeks and Natsu heard her heartbeat quicken. He could practically see the blood pulsing in her neck and he suddenly had a strong urge to lick it. “Luce…”

“N...Natsu?” her voice was small and full of something he didn’t quite understand. Amidst the roar of the crowd and festivities they didn’t notice the flash of light that was pointed at them. The only thing either of them could see was the ending of their longing and the new beginning that they sealed with a kiss. 

_ Click! _

Natsu is holding hands with Lucy as they walk back to her apartment.

_ Click! _

Lucy is running her fingers through Natsu’s hair on a train.

_ Click! _

Natsu, Auska, Wendy, and the twins hold up a cake they made for Lucy’s birthday.

_ Click! _

Natsu is on one knee.

_ Click! _

Natsu has Lucy up on his shoulder in her wedding dress, both of them are smiling.

_Click!_  
Lucy is hugging Happy to her chest with Natsu’s head resting on her shoulder.

_Click!_  
Lucy and Natsu babysit the twins while their parents are on a mission.

_ Click! _

Natsu has his face pressed up against Lucy’s stomach and is sobbing.

_ Click! Click! Click! Click! _

“Nay momma when did you and daddy fall in love?” Nashi was sitting at the bar with the twins and Gray and Juvia’s child. 

“Auntie Lucy does Uncle Natsu have dragon breath?” Storm asks innocently.

“Be quiet Storm!” both twins admonish at the same time. “I want to know the answer to the first question!” 

“Now, now,” Lucy scolds softly at the twins. “Mhm...I’ve been in love with your father for a very long time.”

“Not as long as I’ve been in love with your momma!” Natsu counters as he walks up behind his mate. Lucy snorts and rolls her eyes.

“Yeah right Natsu. I have been in love with you for  _ years _ .”

“Well so have I!” he argues. Lucy laughs at him, but doesn’t back down.

“No way! You remember how long it took you to even let me kiss you under the mistletoe?”

“Huh? What are ya talkin’ about weirdo? I kiss ya all the time!”

“Gross daddy!” Natsu ruffles his little girls hair and apologizes.

Lucy couldn’t let it go, “what?  _ I  _ kissed  _ you  _ first! And it was only a peck on the cheek because otherwise I was afraid you were going to combust!”

“No way!” he argues back.

“Oh my what is this? Trouble in paradise?” Mirajane asks with a laugh. 

“Momma and daddy are arguing about who loved who first!” Nashi supplies. Mirajane looks like she short-circuited. Lucy was about to ask if she was okay when Mirajane practically sprinted from behind the bar towards the table with all the Exceeds and Wendy. 

“Get your scrapbooks everyone!” 

“No way! They’re only just  _ now  _ having this argument?” Charla asks in astonishment. Pantherlily and Wendy were buzzing as they ran off somewhere.

“Cana! Cana! Where did she go?” Mira looks around for the Card wizard. “Cana! Get your pictures it’s time!” Before Natsu and Lucy knew what was happening half the guild was surrounding them and the kids.

“H-Happy?” Natsu exclaims, “what the heck is goin’ on?”

“”Behold!” the Exceed holds up a worn looking book. The leather binding was creased and torn from being opened and closed so often. In script that Lucy knew was Levy’s handing was written  _ Natsu and Lucy: The Beginning _ .

“What’s the meaning of this?” Lucy ask suspiciously. Her suspicion only increases as more and more books are pulled out.

“A long time ago, I thought it would be funny to take pictures of you two being gross together. Turns out you two are gross together all the time. Mirajane said it was love, but I’m still not sure!”

“Hey!” they both shouted at the same time. “W-What do you mean you took pictures of us?” Lucy asks.

“Let’s go back to the beginning!” Happy opens the book in his hand and the first thing they see is a picture of them together under the cherry blossom tree. The colors were faded and one edge was torn, it was a well loved photograph. Lucy and Natsu could clearly see the look they’ve become so familiar with on each others faces in the picture.

“How...what?” Lucy asks softly. She should be mad at the clear invasion of privacy, but this was Fairy Tail. They were as close as any blood family. Lucy and Natsu flipped through book after book of pictures detailing their life together. Nashi and the other kids crowded around and pointed out their favorite ones. “Natsu look,” Lucy holds up the book containing the photo of her kissing his cheek. “By this time I had been in love with you for at least a year.”

“Wh...What?!” he shouts. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because you’re an idiot,” Happy answers for her.

“Natsu if you couldn’t even deal with your own feelings what the heck were you supposed to do with mine?” Lucy puts her hand on top of his. Natsu pouts and Nashi is the one to squish his face between her tiny hands. Lucy laughs before kissing his cheek and Nashi’s hand. “I love you.”

Natsu tries hard to continue pouting, but it was no use. So he kept flipping through the pages and reliving moments he thought no one else saw. When Natsu turned the page to see him and Lucy in the infirmary when she first woke up he pauses.“Right there,” he points at the photo.

“What about it Natsu?” Wendy asks; she’s the one that got the picture.

“I knew I loved you right there.” He turns his face towards his mate. “I’m sorry it took me so long Luce.”

“Mhm it’s okay,” she says. “Everyone, thank you. I can’t believe you did this,” she smiles at her friends gathered around them. Happy lands in her lap and Lucy plants a kiss on his head. “Thank you Happy for taking that first picture...even if it’s a little creepy,” they all laugh.

“Lushi you’re not mad at me?” he asks hesitantly. 

“Nah we ain’t mad little buddy!” Natsu beams at him. Picking up his daughter and grabbing his mates hand they set out for home. “We’ll see you all tomorrow!”

“Bye-bye!” Nashi waves to everyone. 

As they walk home Lucy hops up on the wall along the canal with Happy in her arms. Natsu is tossing Nashi up and down as they walk, it was a peaceful evening.

Once back home Nashi and Happy go to get ready for bed with Natsu while Lucy heads into the kitchen. The photo album is now on her kitchen table and Lucy stares at it from the sink. She opens the book to the first page and looks down at her younger self. It is so painfully obvious to her now how much she loved her dragon even back then. It was also obvious how much he loved her. “Nashi is down and Happy is passed out— whatcha lookin’ at Luce?” he walks up behind her. “Oh,” he says softly against her neck.

“Mhm,” Lucy murmurs in agreement. “I loved you so much Natsu. I can’t believe everyone else saw it before me.”

“I love ya Luce,” he nudges her neck with his nose. His deep inhale makes Lucy’s toes curl and her pulse jump. “I’m going to spend the rest of my life proving that to ya.” Lucy turns around in his arms.

“Promise?” she whispers as she looks up at him.

“Always,” he murmurs softly against her lips.

_ Click! _


End file.
